starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Отряд «Инферно» (роман)
|обложка= |иллюстратор= |переводчик=Василий Ткаченко |редактор=Александр Виноградов |издательство=*Del Rey * Азбука |дата выхода=*25 июля 2017 года * 3 мая 2018 года |вид издания=Твёрдый переплёт |страниц=*336 * 384 |isbn=978-5-389-14348-7 |канон= |эпоха= |время=0 ДБЯ'Star Wars': Read an exclusive excerpt from 'Inferno Squad' novel |серия= |предыдущая= |следующая= }} '''Battlefront II: Отряд «Инферно»' ( ) — роман Кристи Голден. Книга посвящена событиям после фильмов «Изгоя-один» и «Новой надежды». Книга рассказывает о членах отряда «Инферно», которые выслеживают членов Партизан Со Герреры, в отместку за причастность к уничтожению Звезды Смерти. Книга вышла 25 июля 2017 года. Аудиокнигу зачитала Джанина Гаванкар, озвучившая и ставшая прообразом для внешности Иден Версио, главной героини книги и готовящейся к выходу игры «Star Wars Battlefront II». На русском языке книга вышла 3 мая 2018 года в издательстве «Азбука». Перевод книги осуществлён участником «Гильдии архивистов» Василием Ткаченко, под редакцией Александра Виноградова. Аннотация У Восстания могут водиться герои вроде Джин Эрсо или Люка Скайуокера. Но у Империи имеется отряд «Инферно». После унизительной утраты планов «Звезды Смерти», приведшей к уничтожению этой боевой станции, Империя переходит в оборону. В ответ на столь сокрушительное поражение, Имперский флот получил санкцию на формирование элитной боевой группы — отряда «Инферно». Их миссия: просочиться в ряды повстанцев — Патризан Со Гереры и добить их остатки. Ведь даже после смерти своего лидера Партизаны продолжили нести экстремистское бремя, продолжая любым способом вставать костью в горле Империи. Теперь отряду «Инферно» предстоит уничтожить Партизан изнутри и тем самым подтвердить свой статус лучших из лучших. Но вместе с тем, как опасность усиляется, а угроза раскрытия всё растёт, — насколько далеко готовы зайти бойцы «Инферно», чтобы обеспечить Империи безопасность? Появления *Emoch Akagarti's daughter *Emoch Akagarti's wife *Taryai Akagarti *Anice *Anice's brother *Нейлин Башан *Йендив Бенсек *Lux Bonteri *Lux Bonteri's stepdaughter *Lux Bonteri's wife *Mina Bonteri *Mina Bonteri's husband *Адиана Кейтон *Dahna *Дейен *Rys Deksha *Akar-Deshu *Дио *Jha Eka *Гален Эрсо *Джин Эрсо *Фамма *Nasha Garvan *Со Геррера *Стила Геррера *Глэб *Гидеон Хаск *Gideon Hask's legal guardian *HM-12 *Kaev *Lar Kantayan *Альтон Кастл *Kuk'waibi *Kurjak *Тарвин Ларика *Shum Laudor *Maia *Maiden of the Shin'yah *Сейн Марана *Дел Мико *Vezzin Monay *Weston Morro *Мон Мотма *Bokk Naarg *Nadrine *Kela Neerik *Лея Органа *Джаккун Пириз *Piikow *Lassa Rhayme *Sind Reloran *Rudaga *Sharima *Дарт Сидиус *Люк Скайуокер *Стейвен *Асока Тано *Уилхафф Таркин *Ivel Toshan *Udrai *Дарт Вейдер *Sheb Valaad *Эваан Верлейн *Гаррик Версио *Иден Версио *Зихей Версио *Quinlan Vos *Jastin Vrayn *Halia Vushan *Ru Vushan *Sadori Vushan *Semma Waskor *Вуллф Юларен |creatures= *Амфибия *Bacteria *Летучая мышь *Птица **Shirrhawk *Caranak *Кошка *Cruncher *Собака *Рыба *Nerf *Рептилия **Рик **Змея *Грызуны **Крыса |droids= *Дроид-камера *Crowd control droid *Legal-analyst droid *Медицинский дроид *Поисковый дроид **Поисковый дроид ID9 **Поисковый дроид ID10 *Дроид-слуга **GG-class serving droid *Дроид-дознаватель *Тренировочный дроид *Unidentified Jeosyn droid |events= *Войны клонов **Ондеронская гражданская война *Эпоха Империи **Bombing at the Kuat shipyards **Кампании Партизан Со Герреры ***Уничтожение Джеда-Сити ***Проникновение к Мечтателям ***Infiltration of the Partisans ***Mission to Affadar ***Mission to Anukara ***Mission to the Tellik Four Station **Галактическая гражданская война ***Битва при Скарифе ***Битва при Явине ***Роспуск Имперского Сената ***Катастрофа ***Секретная миссия на Татуине **Истребление джедаев **Mission to neutralize blackmailers **Wedding of Famma and Yendiv Bensek *Провозглашение Нового порядка *War on Quarzite |locations= *Affadar **Pammur ***Akagarti's residence ***Affadar water purification plant *Anukara **Unidentified munitions factory *Arvaka Prime **Jaccun Pereez's mansion *Центральные Миры **Альдераан **Сектор Коруса ***Субсектор Корусант ****Система Корусант *****Корусант ******Галактический город *******Arrth-Eno Prison Complex *******Coruscant Imperial University *******Федеральный округ ********Diplomat Hotel ********Здание Сената ********Verity District *********Imperial Security Bureau headquarters ******Level 5120 **Хосниан-Прайм **Куат ***Gideon Hask's house ***Kuat shipyards *Dahna's village *Jeosyn **Shadow Side ***Dreamers' encampment **Sun Side *Система Джината **Вардос ***Военная школа подготовки будущих имперских лидеров ***Кестро ****Архив ****Gleb's house ****The Hub ****J-Sec headquarters ****Versio apartment *Среднее Кольцо **Джеда ***Джеда-Сити ***Храм Уиллов *Ондерон *Внешнее Кольцо **Беспин **Эриаду **Гордианский предел ***Система Явин ****Явин ****Явин-4 *****Великий храм **Muunilinst **Ojostor sector ***Otor's Hub ****Docking Bay 32 ****Rudaga's antique store **Скариф ***Имперский оборонный комплекс **Smuggler's Run *Quarzite *Svaaha *Tellik Four Station **Bay 47 **Singularity *Uyter **Imperial Academy of Uyter |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Флот Альянса ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев *****Золотая эскадрилья *****Пилот-повстанец ***Изгой-один *Ликвидатор *Помощник *Blood Bone Order *Телохранитель *Босс *Охотник за головами *Конфедерация независимых систем *Cryptologist *Дарт *Дозор смерти *Дезертир *Дипломат *Директор *Инженер **Главный инженер *Ephor *Мошенник *Галактическая Империя **Coalition for Progress ***Художник **Галактический Император **Гранд-мофф **Имперская академия **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик береговой обороны *****Штурмовик-разведчик *****Штурмовик ***Имперская разведка ***Имперский флот ****Имперский корпус звёздных истребителей *****Чёрная эскадрилья *****Sigma Three *****Пилот TIE-истребителя ****Naval Intelligence Agency *****Офицер разведки ***Имперский спецназ ****Отряд «Инферно» *****Inferno-One *****Inferno-Two *****Inferno-Three *****Inferno-Four **Имперский офицерский корпус ***Имперский офицер **Имперское бюро безопасности ***Генерал-инспектор **Имперский Сенат ***Сенатор **Команда исследователей кайбер-кристаллов **Мофф *Галактическая Республика *Headmaster *Новости ГолоНета *House Bonteri *Джедай *Джината Секьюрити *Журналист *Kage Warriors *Лорд *Торговец *Офицер **Агент **Адмирал **Капитан **Полковник **Коммандер **Командующий офицер **Энсин **Генерал **Лейтенант ***Младший лейтенант ***Senior Lieutenant **Лейтенант-коммандер **Майор *Ондеронские_повстанцы *Партизаны **Мечтатели **Nebula cell *Пилот *Пират *Поэт *Принцесса *Королева *Мусорщик *Учёный *Лорд ситхов *Slaver *Слайсер *Солдат *Шпион *Учитель *Техник *Translator *Семья Версио *Vushan family |species= *Ahak Maharr *Аквалиши *Belugan *Чадра-фаны *Деваронцы *Даги *Граны *Гаморреанцы *Люди **Альдераанцы **Корусанти **Ондеронцы *Kage *Keltrian *Мириалане *Близкие к людям расы *Па'лоуики *Панторанцы *Салластанцы *T'Laeem *Тогруты *Трандошане *Тви'леки *Unidentified Jeosyn species *Voolukarian *Забраки |vehicles= *Спасательная капсула *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***Звезда Смерти ****«Звезда Смерти I» *****Меридианная траншея **Врата щита *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Лендспидер ***Гравицикл *Звёздный корабль ** «Advance» ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** «Determination» **** «Implacable» ** Корвет *** Корвет типа «Налётчик» **** Корвет типа «Налётчик II» ***** «Корвус» ** «Fast Friend» ** «Mandate» ** «Opportunity» **Шаттл ***Алфавитная линия ****Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» *****Vessel 4240-C **Звёздный истребитель ***Звёздный истребитель «A-wing» ****Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» *****RZ-1T ***Бомбардировщик **** Звёздный истребитель «Y-wing» ***** Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» *** «Brightstar» ***Серия TIE ****Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» **Учебный звездолёт **Транспорт |technology= *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера *Бакта-камера *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 *Пушка *Chrono *Шифровальный цилиндр *Комлинк *Компьютер **Компьютер наведения *Contact lens *Cooking cube *Cutlass *Databank *Datachip *Датапад *Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» *Дефлекторный щит *Destructive electromagnetic pulse ion carbine *Дроид *Ejector seat *Электронный переводчик *Электрошокер *Двигатель *Flight simulator *Force field *Fuel cell *Световой стержень **Multifrequency spotlight glowrod *Защитные очки **Dark goggles **Night goggles *Граната **Детонатор **Electro Magnetic Pulse grenade **Термальный детонатор *Heads-up display *Голограмма *ГолоНет *Голопроектор *Holorecorder *Holovid *Следящее устройство *Гипердвигатель *Ion blaster **DEMP gun *Ионная пушка *Лазерная пушка *Магнит *Magnetic field *Оружие ближнего боя **Нож ***Vibro-knife ***Виброклинок *Ракета **Concussion missile *Фоторецептор *Протонная торпеда *Ray shield *Реактор *Предохранитель *Орбитальный спутник *Security code descrambler *Shock collar *Оглушающие наручники *Супероружие **Суперлазер *Transmitter *Термальное выхлопное отверстие *Турболазер *Турболифт *Турель *Vibrodagger *Иллюминатор *Обзорный экран |miscellanea= *Алкоголь **Beer **Bespin Breeze **Brandy **Liquor ***Sunfruit liquor **Whiskey ***Tevraki whiskey **Вино ***Alderaanian wine ****Toniray *Инородцы *Астероид *Астероидное поле *Бакта *Казармы *Bath *Bioluminescence *Birthday *Black hole *Black Laurel *Чёрный рынок *Blanket *Кровь *Blue milk run *Кость *Книга ** «Ancient Keltrian Poets: Masters of Alliteration» *Браслет *Мозг *"Шлемоголовый" *Каф *Кантина *Столица *Пещера *Сантиметр *Город *Одежда **Пояс ***Вспомогательный пояс **Body glove **Обувь **Накидка **Плащ **Лётный комбинезон ***Лётный шлем **Перчатка **Шляпа **Имперская военная форма **Брюки **Туника *Кабина *Цвет *Copper *Court martial *Crash webbing *Crimson Star *Кристалл **Кайбер-кристалл *Валюта **Кредит *Смерть *Божество *Дежарик *Демон *Deraformine *Diet *Сон *Duracrete *Дюрасталь *Ухо *Ecumenopolis *Яйцо *Eidetic memory *Глаз *Фабрика **Weapons factory *Огонь *Flare *Пища **Bread ***Cuanut bread **Butter **Cheese **Chocolate **Фрукт ***Dahna fruit ***Дыня ****Мейлурун **Prevva egg **Ration cube **Рационный паёк **Soup **Stew ***Tikktikk stew **Vegetable *Сила **Чувствительность к Силе **Способности Силы *Лес *Fork *Топливо *Funeral *Шерсть габера *Галактика *Азартные игры *Газ **Oxygen *Gemstone *Стекло *Золото *Grain *Гравитация *Groundquake *Волосы *Рукопашный бой *Ангар *Сердце *Hero of the Empire *Holodrama *Кобура *Родной мир *Hotel *Hull *Гуманоид *Hunting *Гиперпространство *Hyperspace lane *Имперский герб *Джунгли *Километр * "Kriff" *Язык **Ahak Maharr **Chadra-Fan **Основной галактический язык **Хаттский язык **Kage language **Тви'лекский язык *Лазер *Лекку *Light-year *Конечность *Liver *Брачный союз *Медаль *Medcenter *Метр *Молоко **Nutritive milk *Mineral *Горное дело *Зеркало *Монтрал *Спутник *Гора *Рот *Muunilinst marble *Музыка *Музыкальный инструмент **Singing bowl *Нос *Картина *Бумага *Parade *Родители *Pillow *Планета *Растение **Цветы **Трава **Lichen **Дерево ***Дерево шин'я *Пластоид *Политика *Яд *Тюрьма *Заключённый *Пропаганда **Young Imperials Can Reach The Stars *Radiation *Освежитель *Размножение *Shimmersilk *Верфь *Shower *Shun-rai *Скелет *Воздушные линии *Небоскрёб *Рабство *Сон *Spear of Desire *Спецназ *Раса *Spoon *Отряд *Эскадрилья *Звезда *Живот *Камень *Оглушение *Самоубийство *Summer *Татуировка *Чай *Telepathy *Террорист *Время **Секунда **Стандартный век **Стандартный день **Стандартное десятилетие **Стандартный час **Стандартная минута **Стандартный месяц **Стандартная неделя **Стандартный год *Тост *Язык *Tooth *Пытка *Транспаристаль *Измена *Trooper *Вселенная *University *Вулкан *Вода *Письменность *Юнлинг }} Галерея обложек Inferno_Squad_cover_art_not_final.png|Предварительный вариант обложки Star_wars_battlefront_II_Inferno_Squad.jpg|Окончательный вариант обложки File:BattlefrontII-InfernoSquad-BN.png|Эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:BattlefrontII-InfernoSquad-SDCC.png|San Diego Comic-Con 2017 Limited Convention Edition File:Target_exclusive_Inferno_Squad_cover.jpg|Эксклюзивное издание Target File:BattlefrontII-InfernoSquad-Paperback.jpg|Издание в мягкой обложке File:BFII_Inferno_Squad_Arrow_UK_paperback.jpg|Английское издание File:BFIIposter1.png|Арт обложки — вкладыш в эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:BFIIposter2.png|Скетч-арт обложки — вкладыш в эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:Battlefront II Inferno Squad RU.jpg|Русскоязычное издание: Battlefront II: Отряд "Инферно" Упоминания * Ссылки на внешние источники * Примечания и сноски Категория:Каноничные романы Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Романы 2017 года Категория:Романы на русском языке